


Zephyr Tempest Chat Room

by KairaKara101



Series: Concealed Velius [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hacker Everyone, Hacker Jarvis, Hacker Q, Hacking, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Zephyr Tempest is a hacking group that sometimes moonlights as the Rising Tide. This is their private chat room where they make fun of other hackers as they hack government grade security, while sharing information and stories.





	1. Chat - 05/17/10

_**Zephyr Tempest Chat Room**_  
_**Brit Snark** is online_  
_**Tyrine Lex** is now online_

_05/17/10 01:15pm PDT_

_**Tyrine Lex:** Hey, Brit! How are you?_  
_**Brit Snark:** I'm well, thank you for asking. How are you fairing?_  
_**Tyrine Lex:** I'm good. It's been a busy day at the office._  
_**Brit Snark:** Meetings?_  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Yeah. Quite a lot of meetings, but barely anything got done._

_**Earl Grey** is now online_

_**Tyrine Lex:** Sup Earl!_  
_**Earl Grey:** Hello, Lex, Brit._  
_**Brit Snark:** Hello, Earl. How has your day been?_  
_**Earl Grey:** It's been long. My co-workers have been stumped by a ghastly program._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** How ghastly? Deadly? Non-lethal?_  
_**Earl Grey:** Non-lethal, however, it was a coding error that made a mess of the program. Where is everyone else?_  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Out. Not here. Probably working or whatever it is they do._  
_**Brit Snark:** What do you both know about S.H.I.E.L.D.?_  
_**Earl Grey:** Not much at the moment. I heard a rumor that they deal with information._  
_**Brit Snark:** How much should I trust them?_  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Not at all. You should ask Secrets about them. She might know more._  
_**Earl Grey:** She knows more than she lets on. They're not my division, at the moment._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Did you hear about Mr. Stark's weapon demonstration that's happening tomorrow?_  
_**Earl Grey:** I did. I'm intrigued on how dangerous this weapon is going to be._  
_**Brit Snark:** It is supposedly extremely accurate on capturing targets. Are you watching him, Lex?_  
_**Tyrine Lex:** He's the leading weapons specialist in the world. Of course I'm watching. Who isn't?_  
_**Earl Grey:** I'm more curious on how he was able to make it._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Of course you are. I'm still trying to figure out who you guys are._  
_**Earl Grey:** Oh good luck. I do wonder if we'll figure out who is who._  
_**Brit Snark:** Have a good time. I have a hunch that I might be the last person anyone guesses._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Is that a bet, Brit?_  
_**Brit Snark:** If you believe so._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Earl we need to tell the others about this bet. We'll figure it out, Brit._  
_**Earl Grey:** As soon as someone gets on, I will tell them._  
_**Brit Snark:** May the best hacker crack the secret._


	2. Chat - 05/19/10

_**Zephyr Tempest Chat Room**_  
_**Earl Grey** is online_  
_**Tyrine Lex** is online_  
_**Secrets my Name** is now online_

_05/19/10 11:20pm PDT_

_**Earl Grey:** Secrets! Just the person we were waiting for._  
_**Secrets my Name:** Whoa, what's up?_  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Both Brit and Rod haven't shown up in a while._  
_**Earl Grey:** Usually Rod would have been here a few times in the last few days._  
_**Secrets my Name:** Well, what do we know?_  
_**Earl Grey:** Rod said he was due to be out of country sometime in the last few days._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** And I know he's an American at least._  
_**Secrets my Name:** I figured in our group there's three Americans or lives in North America and Earl you are, I'm guessing, British for the tea name and time zone._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Earl, aren't you at work?_  
_**Earl Grey:** I might be. They can't find this chat room._  
_**Secrets my Name:** I dunno if it's just me, but doesn't Rod seem like a Stark fanboy?_  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Yes, well he gets very passionate about Stark if nothing else. What are you implying?_  
_**Secrets my Name:** Well, didn't Brit tell us to guess who he is? He's a slippery bastard that I have a bit of trouble figuring out. It's like he's not confined to a time zone like Earl is or even you Tyrine._  
_**Earl Grey:** I have seen him on the chat at really odd hours sometimes._

_**Brit Snark** is now online_

_**Brit Snark:** What do you have on the man known as Phil Coulson? Who does he work for?_  
_**Secrets my Name:** Oh hello to you too, Brit. Jaysus. Phil Coulson? Hmm._  
_**Earl Grey:** Full name is Phillips J. Coulson._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** He works for S.H.I.E.L.D. I had him come to me one time in the past to ask about my research._  
_**Secrets my Name:** Brit, might I suggest that you just hack into their systems? Though why do you want to know who this guy is?_  
_**Brit Snark:** He's snooping around places he should not be. My employer does not like noisy suits sniffling around his company. I personally do not believe he is here with good intentions._  
_**Earl Grey:** I agree with Secrets, Brit. It sounds like you should hack S.H.I.E.L.D. You'll get answers quicker that way._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** I haven't hacked them yet due to their heavy security but we're probably some of the best if not the best hackers in the world._  
_**Brit Snark:** Thank you, I suppose I'll resort to hacking them. Good day, everyone._

_**Brit Snark** is now offline_

_**Secrets my Name:** Alright, we know that Brit is fine sort of. Back to what we were discussing._


	3. Chat - ??/??/??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the end of Unknown Agent Chapter 2. Cheers!

_**Zephyr Tempest Chat Room** _  
_**Tyrine Lex** is online_  
_**Secrets my Name** is online_  
_**Hot Rod** is online_  
_**Brit Snark** is online_  
_**Earl Grey** is now online_

??/??/?? 4:08pm GMT

_**Earl Grey:** Secrets! Code Red._  
_**Secrets my Name:** Are you alright? I heard about what happened._  
_**Earl Grey:** I'm in the hospital._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Hospital? Earl..._  
_**Earl Grey:** It's not as bad as it sounds. I'm more worried about what is going to happen in the next few weeks._  
_**Hot Rod:** Let me guess. It's the government breathing down your neck._  
_**Brit Snark:** Do you have a backup plan, Earl?_  
_**Earl Grey:** Yes. All of the plans that need to be in action have already been initiated. However, I might need a package delivered if you could, Secrets._  
_**Secrets my Name:** What do you need?_  
_**Earl Grey:** I need a laptop, an untraceable smartphone, our upgraded Walter PPK, the virus initiating usb drive, and the override codes for Code Red delivered to my backup bunker #4._  
_**Secrets my Name:** I'll see to it. Hopefully, I can get it there before the end of tomorrow night._  
_**Hot Rod:** I'll send you my latest smartphone with my own personal touches, Earl._  
_**Earl Grey:** Much thanks, Rod._  
_**Brit Snark:** I'll keep the laptop updated on everything that is happening._  
_**Earl Grey:** That will be a heavy job, Brit. Are you sure?_  
_**Brit Snark:** It is not a problem, Earl. I will be fine._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** If you need a prosthetic limb or body, send me your specs._  
_**Earl Grey:** You are serious aren't you?_  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Yes. Need a body double, I'm your gal._  
_**Earl Grey:** It would have to be a hyperrealistic body double..._  
_**Secrets my Name:** That won't be a problem for Tyrine. _  
_**Hot Rod:** You know everyone in this chat, Secrets?_  
_**Secrets my Name:** I believe I've had the pleasure of meeting everyone except Brit._  
_**Brit Snark:** I believe I have met you before Secrets. However, I believe I will keep when we met a secret._  
_**Secrets my Name:** I will figure it out, Brit. Anyway, do you need anything else Earl?_  
_**Earl Grey:** No, that will be all for now. I'll keep you all updated._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Do take care, Earl!_  
_**Earl Grey:** Many thanks._

_**Earl Grey** has signed off._

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Who:  
> Earl Grey: Sherrinford Quentin "Q"  
> Tyrine Lex: Eirene Tyra Lexine  
> Brit Snark: Jarvis Edwin   
> Hot Rod: Anthony Edward Stark  
> Secrets my Name: Latisha Shaylyn Emery-Riley


End file.
